customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Starscream7/My 4-Year Anniversary: September 11 Commemoration
Hello everyone, it's been a very long time since I've last made a blog post. And since then, a lot of things have changed. I haven't been around here as much, although I have been checking in as much as possible. And today, September 11, 2014, marks my 4-year anniversary! But today also marks another anniversary: the 13th anniversary of the September 11 attacks. Before I go on, as always, it would be deeply appreciated for everyone to give a moment of silence for the victims of 9/11. So yes, I'm still still here, just not always in plain sight. I've been growing more and more busy, which has tightened my schedule and drawn me further away from here. As one of the wiki's two Bureaucrats, I know my obligation to the community, although I can only do so much with a certain amount of time. Over the past 4 years, I have seen the wiki rise, fall, and endure everything that it comes across. I'm the oldest user on here, and the last active person on here from 2010. It's not something I really brag about. I've known a lot of people on here, and almost a year ago the only other remaining 2010 user, Wikishmid, departed. I feel another obligation to recount the past and everything that has come before the community. Because the entire community on here, save a few members, didn't join until 2012 or late-2011. I've worked with Toa Spyck, witnessed various reincarnations of the staff, seen people join and resign, and to still be here is something I'm very thankful for. I'm not a huge Hero Factory fan, as many of you probably know, but I have given it a certain level of respect. To me, my anniversary doesn't just stand as my fourth anniversary on the Custom Hero Factory Wiki. It stands as a reminder that if you have enough faith in something, you can't let it go that easily. While our activity is not extremely high, we do have an extremely generous community that works hard with whatever they choose to do on here. And that is what matters. As long as people have hopes in the concept of Hero Factory, this wiki will continue to thrive. And that leads me to my next statement: BIONICLE is returning. It sparked a huge uproar all over the place. Excitement, chaos, confusion, and it is indeed certain that the series is returning. I won't freak out over it, but I will say that I'm very excited for it, but at the same time interested with that LEGO makes of it. My big question is, what will happen to Hero Factory? Will it co-exist alongside BIONICLE? Will Hero Factory end when BIONICLE returns? What will happen to Hero Factory? Honestly, I can't give any theories. I'm starting to think it will co-exist, or maybe co-exist for a little bit and then present an ending. But if Hero Factory does end, I will give the community advice. I said before that as long as people have faith in Hero Factory - Heroes being built in Makuhero City and dispatched to the far ends of the universe to combat scores of villains - then you guys can keep this place alive. The community is what keeps this place active. And even when Hero Factory ends, do what the Custom BIONICLE Wiki has done: have faith in what you do. BIONICLE has been gone for five years, and the wiki has stayed strong since then. So either we support Hero Factory and allow the wiki to branch out as far as possible for as long as possible, or we let the wiki die quietly. I never like speaking about a topic like this, but should this happen, that is my advice. Hopefully, we'll find out what will happen soon enough. So that's all I have to say for now. I am still available on here all the time. I check in just about every day to see if anyone needs help with anything, or to see how things are going. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. See you guys soon. [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 22:51, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts